Et si Hermione devenait amnésique ?
by Psycolats
Summary: Et si elle avait un accident ? Et si elle devenait amnésique ? Et si... Dumbledore demandait à Draco Malfoy de l'aider à se souvenir de ses 6 dernières années ?
1. Chapter 1

_J'entrais enfin dans la bibliothèque de l'école, une multitude de livres dans les mains. Et oui, qui dit septième année, dit deux fois plus de devoirs. Pour moi, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème alors que pour mes amis, c'était plus difficile de suivre. Bien que je n'aimais pas que l'on copie mes devoirs, je faisais exception de cette règle avec eux. La bibliothécaire me sourit et je pus remettre les livres que j'avais empruntés, à leur place. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Ah oui, pour mon devoir de potions. Rogue… celui-là, il ne nous lâchera pas de l'année, j'en étais certaine, mais cela ne me déranger pas. Du moment qu'il suivait le programme pour que je puisse comprendre ses cours, je me moquais bien qu'il puisse nous détester. _

_Je décidai de me diriger vers la partie de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les livres de potions pour prendre un livre qui pourrait mettre utile. Je vagabondais longuement dans les allés pour me rendre compte que ce livre n'y était pas. Quelqu'un l'avait peut-être pris avant moi… Pour être certaine de cette supposition, je demandai à la bibliothécaire :_

**Mme Pince : Hum… Il n'a pas été rangé à sa place. Allez voir au rayon botanique.**

**Hermione : Merci.**

_Elle acquiesa rapidement et reprit son occupation. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas lent vers le rayon où elle m'avait indiqué et je balayai l'étagère avec mes yeux. Des plantes… des plantes… et encore des plantes… Ah non, je le voyais enfin ! Je le pris rapidement et me rassis à ma place précipitamment. Je pouvais enfin commencer mon devoir. Vous ne vous rendez sans doute pas compte mais j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps ! Je tournai les pages lentement à la recherche de quelques informations qui me seraient utiles. Ah, mais c'est impossible… rien de rien… pourtant j'étais certaine que c'était ce livre. Bon, tant pis. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers l'allée des livres de potions, je sentis deux bras toucher mes épaules. Je souris et me retournai pour voir mes deux meilleurs amis :_

**Harry : On savait qu'on allait te trouver ici.**

**Hermione : Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Ron : Eh bien… on se demandait… Harry et moi…**

_Je le sentais venir… ils allaient encore me demander de leur passer mon devoir de potion mais, malheureusement, je ne l'avais pas terminé. A vrai dire… je ne l'avais pas terminé. J'avais fais tous mes devoirs en avance sauf celui-là. Le sujet de la dissertation était bien difficile pour moi… Impossible de connaître les réponses._

**Hermione : Je ne l'ai pas terminé. Mais peut-être que si vous aviez accepté de m'aider, on l'aurai fini depuis longtemps ! **

_Je me retournai avec rage sur le livre et recommençai à le feuilleter en quête de réponses pour le devoir. Ils se sentirent sans doute coupables de me demander ce genre de choses alors qu'ils avaient refusé de m'aider, quelques heures plus tôt, ils s'assirent près de moi. S'excusant d'avoir été maladroit, ils décidèrent de m'aider mais je n'en avais plus envie. En fait, maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé la réponse, je n'avais plus besoin de leur aide. Je me précipitai vers l'allée des livres de potions et recherchai le livre que j'avais en tête. Le bouquin à la main, je l'ouvris rapidement et trouvai la page que je cherchai._

**Harry : Tu as trouvé ? Peut-être qu'il fallait tout simplement s'énerver contre nous, **_dit-il en faisant un petit sourire._

**Hermione : Excusez-moi mais ce devoir m'énerve ! Ca fait 2 jours que je suis dedans et je ne connaissais pas la réponse.**

**Ron : La prochaine fois, choisis quelqu'un d'autre… **_ronchonna le rouquin._

_Je lui souris gentiment et commençai à écrire le début de ma rédaction. Les deux garçons décidèrent de me laisser seule, terminer ce devoir et sortirent de la salle. _

_Après avoir terminé ce devoir, au combien compliqué, je me dis qu'il fallait que je me détente. Et pour cela, je rangeai les deux livres de potions et recherchai un autre livre à lire. La lecture… quelque chose que je ne me lasserais jamais. Je trouvai enfin mon bonheur dans une allée que d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas. Je posai mes doigts sur le cuir du livre et le tirai un peu plus vers moi. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il sait passer parce que… je n'en ai aucune idée mais ce que je savais c'est que j'étais par terre, coincée sous l'étagère qui m'écrasais. Ensuite… le trou noir. _

_J'ouvris délicatement les yeux et la lumière du jour m'aveugla. Mais où étais-je ? Je reconnus l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh entourée d'Harry. Tiens… même Ron était près de moi… Moi qui pensais qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. C'était étrange… Ils avaient l'air plus grand et plus mature. Mais … moi aussi j'ai grandi ! Je ne comprends rien._

**Mme Pomfresh : Miss Granger ? Comment allez-vous ?**

**Hermione : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Mme Pomfresh : Mme Pince vous as vu sous une étagère à la bibliothèque. C'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas de séquelle, cette étagère aurait pu vous blesser gravement. **

_Je les observais à tour de rôle, sans vraiment comprendre. Une étagère ? A la bibliothèque ? Je ne savais même pas où se trouvait cette salle et puis quant au devoir… Je n'en avais aucune idée. _

**Hermione : Mais c'est impossible, l'année vient de commencer ! Et puis… comment cela se fait-il qu'on est… plus grands ?**

_Les trois personnes présentes près de moi m'observèrent longuement. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Je voulais comprendre tout cela mais ma tête semblait ne pas le vouloir. Ah… d'ailleurs, quel mal de tête avais-je !_

**Harry : Hermione… t'es sûre que ça va ?**

**Hermione : Je ne comprends rien… on commence bien notre 2****e**** année ?**

**Ron : Euuh… pas vraiment, nous sommes en 7****e**** année.**

_Mme Pomfresh demanda à mes deux amis d'aller chercher le directeur pendant qu'elle me posait quelques questions. Ces questions étaient totalement idiotes, je n'étais tout de même pas folle ! Je connaissais bien mon prénom, mon nom et tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ma famille et mes origines. Lorsque professeur Dumbledore arriva, il me posa les mêmes questions… puis enchaîna avec ce que je me souvenais. Il répondit ensuite que se serait un certain blondinet qui allait m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Sachant que mes deux amis n'étaient pas très doués pour les cours, il préférait prendre quelqu'un d'autre. J'acquiesai tristement alors qu'Harry et Ron se regardaient, intrigués. C'était la meilleure ! Draco Malfoy allait m'aider… on aura tout vu !_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Et si Hermione devenait amnésique…

**Titre : Et si Hermione devenait amnésique…**

**Auteur : Astoriia**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Note : Bonne lecture !**

_Le lendemain, alors que la nuit était tombée pendant 1heure déjà, l'infirmière arriva près de moi en compagnie d'une personne (–que vous avez sans doute reconnu-), que je n'aimais pas beaucoup. Rien qu'avec son sourire narquois, il réussissait à me faire enrager. Mme Pomfresh lui expliqua ce qu'il devait savoir et ce qu'il savait déjà. Je le savais en voyant son air ennuyé par les consignes de l'infirmière. Elle nous laissa ensuite seuls et le serpentard m'observa longuement sans aucun mot. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? _

**-Hermione : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! **

**-Draco : Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne s'aime pas mais ne me parle pas de cette façon. Tu pourrais le regretter.**

_Il venait de dire ces choses avec son petit sourire narquois et une voix froide et douce en même temps. Je frissonnai en le voyant s'asseoir sur mon lit tout en continuant à me regarder. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était dangereux… très dangereux. Il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, surtout que je n'étais pas en état de me défendre. Il soupira en entendant que je ne répondais pas._

**-Draco : Très bien… on a du boulot…**

_Je me demandais pourquoi est ce qu'il disait cela. Il est vrai qu'à la 1__ère__ année, je ne m'étais pas laissée faire mais… les temps ont changé apparemment. Il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui et l'approcha vers moi. C'était un livre sur la potion, étudiée par les 2__e__ années. Il commença donc son cours qui ne m'intéressait pas beaucoup. J'aimerai plutôt sortir prendre l'air au parc avec mes deux amis…. _

**-Draco : Granger, tu m'écoutes !?**

**-Hermione : Mais oui, Mal-foy.**

**-Draco : On va dire que je te crois. Bon, on m'a chargé de t'aider et même si je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, je le fais. Alors, écoutes-moi !!**

_Je soupirais longuement tout en continuant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, d'habitude, j'aimais tellement lire et apprendre mais aujourd'hui… je ne sentais que la fatigue en moi et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir réapprendre ce qu'apparemment, je savais déjà, me démoraliser à un point que vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginez. Un silence s'installa lorsqu'il sentit que tout cela m'ennuyer. Il finit par redescendre sur Terre et continuait son cours. Mais tiens… j'y pensais. Je ne me rappelais plus du tout des évènements qui s'étaient passés au cours de mes 6 dernières années…_

**-Hermione : Malfoy… tu le sais tout autant que moi que ce genre de situation ne nous plait pas. Alors, pourquoi essayes-tu de m'aider à réapprendre mon cours ?**

_Il fit la sourde oreille et continua son cours. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas répondu ? Je voulais tellement savoir sa réponse… Et puis quel idiot tout de même ! S'il ne voulait pas répondre à ma question, il aurait pu trouver une stupide excuse comme « Parce que je ne tiens pas à perdre des points de la part de Dumbledore ». Quoique… Cette excuse n'était pas si bidon que cela, je n'aurais pas aimé perdre des points._

**-Draco : Ne cherche pas la réponse, tu ne trouveras pas.**

_Quoi ? Comment savait-il que je cherchais une réponse ? Il devait sans doute très bien me connaître et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il répondit cela. _

**-Draco : Tu te trompes. Bon… Apparemment tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire. Tu l'as su en 6****e**** année, que je pouvais lire dans tes pensées.**

_Bah tiens ! Pourquoi lisait-il dans mes pensées !_

**-Hermione : Oh mais je ne te permets pas ! C'est une…**

**-Draco : …Violation ? Oh arrête tes salades, je connais cette phrase.**

_Notre discussion –au combien intéressante- fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh qui m'expliqua que je pouvais enfin sortir. Les élèves et professeurs avaient été mis au courant de mon état et je pouvais donc recommencer à sortir. Quelle joie ! Mais mon bonheur s'écroula rapidement lorsqu'elle continua son discours en racontant que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait que je reste avec Draco toute la journée pour qu'il puisse apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir sur mon … futur. _

_Je soupirai longuement et sortit de l'infirmerie avec le serpentard en remerciant Mme Pomfresh. Lorsque j'atteignis le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie un mal-être m'envahit. Je fus comme déconnectée du monde actif pour me voir en compagnie d'un garçon dans le couloir. Nous étions mains dans la main mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et je n'eus pas le temps de reconnaître la personne qui était à côté de moi._

_Quand je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai Malfoy qui m'observer, un sourcil levé. J'étais apparemment par terre, qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?_

**-Hermione : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Draco : Tu es tout simplement devenu folle. T'es tombée sur le sol, le regard vide.**

_Je le fusillai du regard. Moi folle ? Et lui alors ? Quoiqu'il en soit je pense que je venais de comprendre. Un flash ? Je venais d'avoir un flash ? Cela voulait-il dire que je retrouvais ma mémoire peu à peu ? C'était super ! Le sourire aux lèvres, je me dirigeai vers le parc, en compagnie du serpentard que je détestais tant._

**-Draco : Ah ta place j'arrêterai de sourire de cette façon.**

**-Hermione : Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-Draco : Parce que si tu ne t'es pas trompé, c'était bien un flash. Et si tu retrouves ta mémoire, je crois que tu vas hurler d'horreur**_, répondit-elle en commençant à ricaner. _

_Ah oui vraiment ? Qu'allais-je découvrir si mes flashs continuaient à se manifester ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Et si Hermione devenait amnésique…**

**Auteur : Astoriia**

**Note : Désolée pour ce retard… **

**Bonne lecture !**

_Alors que je me posais un tas de questions sur ce que je venais de voir, nous arrivâmes au parc de Poudlard. Je remarquai rapidement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Nous marchions ensemble, en silence. Personne ne voulait briser ce silence –pour ma part- si angoissant. Je décidai de tourner doucement ma tête vers lui pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors que j'étais certaine, un sourire serait beaucoup plus joli sur son visage. _

_Je détournai brusquement la tête lorsque je vis son regard se tournait vers le mien. J'étais certaine qu'il me trouvait stupide… ou pensait que je le trompais mignon. Mais il se trompait gravement, j'avais oublié mes 6 dernières années, je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait depuis toutes ses années. _

**-Draco : Arrête de te tracasser pour un rien, tu veux ? C'est énervant d'écouter ce genre de choses.**

_Je me maudis intérieurement en me rendant compte qu'il lisait mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi est ce qu'il écoutait ce que je disais alors que ça l'agacer ? Décidément… je ne le comprendrai jamais. _

_Je levai doucement la tête vers le ciel bleu, il faisait si chaud. C'était si bon de sentir le soleil touchait ma peau fragile. Sans me soucier du blondinet, je m'assis contre un arbre, la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cette belle journée. _

_Je restai un moment dans cette position, oubliant la présence qui était au près de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne l'entendais étrangement pas. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux et le vis avec ses amis –enfin, si je peux dire amis- plaisantaient sur je ne sais quoi. Du moment qu'il me laissait en paix, ça m'allait parfaitement. J'étais enfin seule. Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et fermai les yeux. Je dus finalement les rouvrir lorsqu'une ombre cacha mon visage du soleil._

**-Hermione : Oh Harry, Ron !**

**-Harry : Alors, Malfoy te laisse finalement seule ?**

_J'acquiesai avec un grand sourire. Ils s'assirent près de moi et nous commençâmes à discuter, plein d'enthousiasme. Ils me racontaient ce qui c'était passé pendant ses longues années et je les écoutais attentivement. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à me parler du bal d'Halloween en 5__e__ année, Malfoy les interrompit, comme s'ils allaient m'avouer quelque chose de grave. _

_J'haussai les épaules, sans comprendre pourquoi il les avait arrêté et suivit le jeune serpentard. _

**-Hermione : Malfoy ! Pourquoi les as-tu interrompu ?!**

**-Draco : De toute façon, on se moque bien de ce qui s'est passé à ce bal pourri.**

_Je fus surprise d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce bal pourri ? Pourquoi ce bal pourri ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Je voulais en savoir plus, je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé à cette soirée pour qu'il puisse être si énerver en parlant de ça. _

**-Draco : Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu te fais des films, ma pauvre.**

**-Hermione : Tu sais que c'est très énervant que tu lises mes pensées sans ma permission ? **_dis-je, furieuse qu'il m'ait répondu avant que je puisse lui poser la question._

**-Draco : Oh pardon très chère… **_répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Dumbledore nous avait autorisé la salle des préfets, prétextant que cela me ferait du bien si je restais avec Malfoy. Une chose totalement stupide. Comment pourrai-je me sentir bien avec ce genre de personne ? _

_Nous arrivâmes devant le tableau qui cachait la salle commune des préfets. Le blondinet prononça le mot de passe et nous pûmes entrer dans la salle. C'était une très grande salle où une cheminée brûlait au fond de la salle. Deux canapés l'entouraient et une bibliothèque était à notre disposition. Les murs de couleurs marron et rouges donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse dans cette pièce. _

_Je m'assis péniblement sur un des deux canapés et fermai les yeux, épuisée par cette journée. Pourtant, elle ne faisait que commencer. J'étais si pressée de sortir de l'infirmerie il y a quelques heures. Mais à présent, je voulais y retourner. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de passer toutes mes journées en sa compagnie qui m'épuisait ou si c'était mon moral qui avait descendu dangereusement. De toute façon, dans les deux cas, c'était bien à cause de cette fouine. _

_Mais d'ailleurs, où était-il encore passé celui-là ? Mon regard balaya la salle quelques minutes avant que je me rende compte qu'il n'était plus là. J'en profitai pour sortir de cette salle, me balader dans les couloirs. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve Harry et Ron pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. _

_Je marchais doucement dans les couloirs, passant près d'un tableau qui me disait vaguement quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ce mal-être me reprenne. Ma tête tournait si vite que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un manége. Je m'assis doucement sur les marches des escaliers et fermai doucement les yeux._

_Cette même personne était près de moi, à me sourire. Je pouvais d'ailleurs me rendre compte qu'il avait un magnifique sourire. Je pouvais aussi m'apercevoir qu'il ne portait plus son uniforme scolaire mais un débardeur blanc, qui soulignait ses muscles et un pantalon noir, tout simple. Ses mains tenaient les miennes. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un nous avait vu. Il m'attira vers cette pièce que cachait le tableau et je revenais à la réalité._

_Lorsque je rouvris doucement les yeux et relevai ma tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en voyant deux yeux bleus m'observaient avec inquiétude. Inquiétude ? Ai-je bien dis inquiétude ? C'était impossible parce que devant moi, se tenait Malfoy junior._

**-Draco : Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?**

_Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de m'aider ? C'était vraiment inexplicable… Lorsqu'il comprit que je me posais des questions comme le fait qu'il soit si gentil avec moi, son regard si chaleureux se transforma en un regard froid –Made in Malfoy-. Il se recula soudainement, observa derrière moi d'un regard vide –j'avais l'impression qu'il était attristé par ma réaction- et se dirigea plus loin. Plus la journée avançait, plus les questions se multipliaient… Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Et si Hermione devenait amnésique… ?**

**Auteur : Astoriia**

**Résumé des 3 premiers chapitres : **

Alors qu'Hermione cherche tranquillement un livre à la bibliothèque, deux étagères tombent sur elle, l'assommant. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie, amnésique. Dumbledore demande alors à Draco de l'aider à se souvenir de ses cours et ses dernières années. Passant dans quelques couloirs, des flashs apparaissent, la montrant en compagnie d'un charmant inconnu. Et le comble, c'est que Draco semble s'inquiéter de son état et cherche à cacher ce qui s'est réellement passé au bal en 5e année. Hermione ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser…

**NiniWeasley : Merci pour la review ! )**

**Note : Bonne lecture D**

* * *

_La nuit n'avait pas tardé à tomber à Poudlard. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à connaître la fin de l'histoire. A croire que Malfoy réussissait sa mission à la perfection ! Assise sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets, j'observais –sans vraiment voir- le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé le blondinet à se comporter de cette façon. Un mal de tête s'empara de moi alors que je ne trouvais pas de réponse à mes questions… Je décidai de fermer doucement les yeux et d'essayai de penser à autre chose, sans succès. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé !! Pourquoi… mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je connaisse cette fin ? _

_Lorsque j'ouvris délicatement les yeux, je remarquai le serpentard, assit en face de moi. Ses yeux bleus m'observaient avec indifférence. Mes yeux semblaient attirer par les siens… Je détournai mon regard rapidement. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Malfoy, un rire si moqueur que je me levai pour me précipiter dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je me laissai alors tomber sur mon lit et fermai les yeux pour humai l'odeur de ma couverture. La fatigue m'emporta et je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée._

_Le soleil s'était levé un moment déjà, lorsque je me réveillais. Je m'étirai comme un chat, j'avais si bien dormi cette nuit… Je me levai ensuite péniblement pour passer dans la salle de bain, me préparer. J'essayais de coiffer ma tignasse lorsque j'entendis la porte du salon claquer. Tout en essayant de dresser mes cheveux, je rejoignis le salon. Personne… Malfoy était sans doute sortie. J'haussai les épaules et balayai la salle du regard. Tandis que j'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, un bout de papier attira mon attention. Je pris cette feuille et la lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait écrit. C'était une écriture soigneuse et je la reconnus rapidement comme étant celle de la fouine. _

"Je suis parti en cours, fais comme chez toi. Oublie un peu cette histoire sur ce bal à la noix. Ne cherche pas à connaître la fin, tu finirais par avoir des ennuis… Et pas qu'avec moi. D.M."

_Quel idiot… maintenant qu'il m'avait défendu de chercher à connaître l'histoire, je voulais plus que tout la connaître…Je déchirai ce bout de papier et le jetai sans ménagement dans la cheminée pour ensuite partir à la recherche d'indice. Habillée de mon uniforme scolaire, je sortis de la salle commune et me dirigeai presque en courant vers la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance, les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et je trouverais mes deux amis. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin la porte de la Grande Salle, mon pire ennemi s'y trouvait, m'attendant… Oh non, à croire qu'il connaissait tous mes faits et gestes. Je le dévisageai et lui dit que je voulais aller déjeuner avec mes deux meilleurs amis._

**-Draco : Désolé, c'est impossible. Je te connais, Granger, et je sais que tu viens écouter la fin de l'histoire.**

**-Hermione : Malfoy… laisse-moi connaître cette histoire ! Que caches-tu ?! **_Hurlai-je en essayant de passer._

_Il attrapa mes deux poignets et m'attira contre le mur. Mon dos se cogna contre celui-ci, heureusement, pas trop fort pour que je puisse avoir mal. J'essayai de me débattre, mais il était bien trop fort pour moi… Je l'observai, intrigué par sa réaction. Si les yeux pouvaient me tuer, je serais sans doute déjà morte par les siens. _

**-Hermione : LACHE-MOI ! **

_Une de ses mains se posèrent sur ma bouche pour ne pas que je puisse hurler. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?! Et pourquoi personne ne sortait de cette pièce ?! Pourquoi personne ne passait dans ce couloir ?! _

**-Draco : Arrête un peu d'hurler tu veux ?! Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour toi. Tu veux connaître la fin ? Vas-y mais lorsqu'il t'aura tuer, se sera TA faute**_, me dit-il en lâchant mes deux poignets._

_Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Qui était ce « il » ? Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus de la colère, mais uniquement de la tristesse. J'allai lui demander de s'expliquer mais il partait déjà en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Je restai un moment comme ça. Cette situation m'agaçait !! Je ne comprenais vraiment rien et personne ne pouvait m'aider sauf peut-être lui… mais je doutais qu'il puisse accepter de tout me raconter. _

_Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai même pas qu'Harry venait d'arriver en me demandant si ça allait. Il me secoua doucement et je revenais à la réalité en lui souriant timidement. _

**-Hermione : Harry… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé au bal.**

**-Harry : Bien sur… viens, **_me dit-il en prenant ma main pour l'attirer dans les escaliers._

A présent, ceux sont les pensées de Draco Malfoy.

_Pourquoi ces deux idiots avaient parlé de cette soirée ? Nous étions pourtant tous d'accord d'oublier ce bal pourri…Et maintenant que j'avais avoué à Granger qu'elle serait en danger si elle connaissait les faits, elle voudrait forcément savoir…Je me maudis intérieurement pour cet erreur et entrait dans la salle commune des serpentards. Granger serait sans doute dans la salle des préfets et je ne voulais absolument pas la voir. Quelle chance que cet accident était arrivé… la situation commençait réellement à devenir étrange… Quoiqu'il en soit, je décidai de ne plus y penser et de me reposer._

_Assis sur mon canapé préféré, j'observais les élèves de ma maison discuter et s'amuser comme ils pouvaient. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, et ce fut avec un énorme -oh ça oui- enthousiasme que je prenais mes livres pour me diriger vers mon premier cours. Heureusement, j'avais potion et je pourrais avoir une petite discussion avec le balafré et le rouquin au sujet de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais qu'ils étaient stupides !! Nous avions pourtant eu un accord à ce sujet-là… Et, pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas tenu… Malgré ma haine envers eux, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir… Granger était leur amie et s'il voulait la mettre en danger, qu'ils le fassent ! Je ne faisais maintenant plus partie de leur vie. _

_J'arrivai enfin devant la salle et entendit sagement les autres arrivants. Adossé contre le mur, je contemplai les tableaux accrochés et me demandai qui pouvait avoir mis ces horribles choses. Non… ne dites rien ! Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Lorsque, enfin, le duo arriva, je me précipitai vers eux, les éloignant de l'attroupement qui attendait le professeur. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche et commençais à les sermonner, Harry s'empressa de déclarer :_

**-Harry : Elle ne se doute de rien ! Je lui ai trouvé une histoire bidon.**

_Je refermai la bouche et croisai mes bras. Ah oui vraiment ? Pourquoi venait-il de dire ça ? J'aurai eu une bonne raison de les tuer… Bon, tant pis, je les tuerais une autre fois…Weasley sembla soulager par cette soudaine déclaration, il soupira longuement et sourit à son ami. Oh c'est bon… il a juste réussi à épargner votre mort d'une journée…_

**-Draco : Et… pourrai-je savoir ce que tu lui as raconté comme mensonge ? **_demandai-je en l'observant, la tête haute._

**-Harry : Etant donné que tu as fais tout un cinéma, il fallait que je trouve une bonne raison. Je lui ai dis que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que… ta mère était morte.**

_Que ma mère était morte ? Quoi ?! Mais je vais le tuer ce mec !! Je le pris par le col, le dévisageant avec mon regard en colère. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur mon père mais pas sur ma mère ! Je tenais trop à elle pour entendre ce genre de chose, qui d'ailleurs… était presque vrai étant donné que je l'avais perdu… Mais je ne voulais pas entendre ce genre de chose, surtout pas de sa bouche ! Elle était morte oui, mais pas pour une stupide raison. Elle m'avait sauvé et je ne pourrais pas la remercier… Je sentais les regards des élèves se posaient vers moi, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il m'avait pris. Weasley se précipita vers ma main qui tenait le cou de Potter et me la retira –au bout de quelques minutes-._

**-Ron : Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! **_s'écria-t-il en me poussant brusquement._

**-Draco : C'est quoi mon problème ?! C'est tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ! Si vous n'aviez pas existé, cette histoire ne se serait jamais passée. Et peut-être que ma mère serait encore vivante ! **

_Je levai mes yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas laisser couler les larmes en repensant à cet événement tragique de ma vie et m'éloignai un peu plus loin. Le professeur arriva –ah enfin !- et nous fit entrer. Lorsqu'il nous expliqua l'exercice d'aujourd'hui, qui se passait en binôme, j'étais tombé sur le balafré… Manquer plus que ça… Retenez-moi ou je le tue…_

Pensée d'Hermione :

_J'étais assise sur le canapé de la salle des préfets, à réfléchir de ce que venait de me dire Harry. Alors, depuis tout ce temps, Malfoy cachait sa tristesse… Je ne voulais pas le croire. Même si j'avais l'impression de le connaître seulement depuis 1 an, je savais qu'au fil des années, il n'aurait jamais montré ses sentiments. C'était même étrange de se dire qu'il ne voulait pas m'avouer ce qui s'était passé simplement pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Mais cette idée n'était pas totalement stupide. Après tout, Malfoy était un être humain… _

_Mais j'y pensais… pourquoi ne devais-je pas connaître la mort de sa mère ? Pourquoi cette certaine personne me tuerait si je savais que Narcissa était morte ? Je me levai brusquement et tournai en rond. Harry m'aurait-il menti ?! Aaah je le déteste d'avoir fait ce genre de chose. Je devais savoir réellement ce qui s'était passé et apparemment, mes deux soi-disant amis ne m'aideraient pas…_

_Le temps passaient et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qui pouvait s'être passé… Mon moral était au plus bas. Lorsque midi avait sonné, j'avais demandé des explications à Harry… mais il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi est ce que je doutais de sa parole. Peut-être que c'était moi qui me faisais des idées. Alors, pour me changer les idées, je sortis de la pièce, me dirigeant vers la salle commune des gryffondors. Il y avait quelques jours maintenant que je n'étais pas rentrée dans ces lieux. Je prononçai le mot de passe et me rendais compte qu'il l'avait changé… Bien sûr, personne ne m'avait averti de ce changement… Soupirant bruyamment, un jeune gryffondor s'arrêta soudainement et me dit gentiment le mot qu'il fallait que je prononce. Il me souhaita ensuite bonne chance pour retrouver ma mémoire et reprit sa marche vers les couloirs. Dumbledore leur avait-il raconté ce qui s'était passé ? Probablement… J'haussai les épaules et entrai dans ma salle commune. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé et la chaleur qui me réconfortait était toujours présente. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil –oh combien si confortable- et sentis que j'allais bientôt voir une nouvelle vision. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai transporter par cette sensation… si désagréable._

_J'entrai dans la salle commune des gryffondors, en compagnie de ce charmant inconnu… dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Main dans les mains, nous étions en train de nous embrasser tendrement. Assis sur le canapé en face d'où je me trouvais –avant ma vision- ce jeune homme prononça d'une voix douce, en riant :_

**-Et si on nous trouvait ? Tu sais que si tes amis me voient, ils feront une crise cardiaque… Quoique… ils le savent déjà qu'on est ensemble.**

**-Hermione : Ils savent qu'on est ensemble, on se moque bien de leur avis… Et les autres élèves sont déjà au courant… Ils savent que quelque chose se trame entre nous.**

_Je l'embrassai tendrement, sentant presque les douces lèvres de mon « soi-disant petit ami ». Alors que les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux, un bruit nous arrêta. Des pas précipités vers la salle commune s'approchaient dangereusement. _

**-On se voit ce soir ? **

**-Hermione : Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? **

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. On se voit dans la salle sur demande…**

* * *

_Rouvrant doucement les yeux, je ne savais toujours pas qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme. De toute façon… mon prétendant n'était pas venu me voir pour me demander si j'allais bien, ce qui m'attristait au plus haut point. Peut-être qu'il ne tenait pas à moi…_

**-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais dans la salle des préfets ?**

_Je levai la tête et sourit à celle qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Je ne me souvenais pas de son nom mais il valait mieux ne pas demander son prénom… Cela vexerai cette dernière… Je lui racontais que je venais faire un tour et sortit de la salle commune. Les cours étaient terminés et je rentrai donc dans la salle des préfets._

_Je prononçai le mot de passe et entrai dans la pièce. Malfoy était assit sur une chaise en cuir et semblait faire ses devoirs. Une main contre son front et l'autre tenait une plume qu'il tapotait sur son parchemin. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et observai derrière son épaule le sujet de son devoir. Potion… je n'en doutais pas une seconde. _

**-Draco : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **_demanda-t-il soudainement, sans me regarder._

_Je fus surprise de ses paroles et ne put m'empêcher de sursauter. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage mais ne dit rien à mon comportement. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais au courant à propos de sa mère ? Ou plutôt faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé ?_

**-Draco : Je vois que tu connais la fin du bal**_, dit-il d'une voix qui semblait exprimer la déception._

**-Hermione : Je suis désolée…pour ce qui s'est passé…**

**-Draco : Ca ne changera pas le fait que j'ai perdu ma mère.**

_Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. C'était donc bien ça… Il avait perdu sa mère…À cet instant, je m'en voulus d'avoir pensé à ce genre de chose. J'avais touché un point faible… _

_Je me souvins soudainement de mon flash et me précipitai dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Je prononçai le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Je demandai ensuite à mes deux amis où se situait la salle sur demande. Ils m'observèrent longuement et finirent par m'expliquer quelques règles que je devais savoir pour entrer dans cette salle. Je pensais connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard… je m'étais trompée._

_Après leur explication, je me précipitai au 7__e__ étage._

* * *

**Et voilà Un chapitre en plus !!**

**Bonne journée/soirée.**


End file.
